


Las Noches, premiers pas

by Eilisande



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande





	Las Noches, premiers pas

**Las Noches, premiers pas**

 

 

Dans le Hueco Mundo, rien ne vit, sinon les hollows. Et ceux-ci se contentent d'y survivre en s'entredévorant, au détriment de toute autre activité. Ils ne bâtissent rien, ne créent rien, n'inventent rien.

Pourtant, au centre de ce monde qui n'avait aucunes limites ni frontières, une citadelle était en train de se bâtir. Des centaines de hollows, assujettis par la peur des arrancars et des espadas la faisaient grimper vers le ciel, pierre par pierre. Tout l'édifice s'assemblait autour d'une pièce centrale, la première qui avait été finie. C'était la salle du trône de celui qui s'était déclaré le maître du Hueco Mundo.

Aizen Sosuke.

Il était là ce jour là, dans la salle construite autour de l'estrade où quelques années auparavant se dressait l'estrade de pierre blanche où Barragan réunissait sa cour. Il avait rassemblée son espada, s'échappant de la Soul Society pour quelques jours. Il était sûr et certain que personne ne remarquerait son absence. Ses illusions le remplaçaient efficacement.

Les dix espadas assemblés le regardaient avec curiosité et appréhension. Ils ignoraient ce que leur chef leur voulait cette fois. Avait-il enfin trouvé le hogyoku qu'il leur promettait ?

Aizen s'assit face à eux sur son trône de pierre blanche.

-Aujourd'hui, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, nous accueillons parmi nous un nouvel espada.

Le silence se fit lourdement pesant dans la salle.

Il y avait là les dix plus puissants arrancars de tout le Hueco Mundo. Dix êtres qui en avaient massacré des centaines d'autres pour accéder à la puissance qu'ils possédaient désormais. Ils n'étaient pas -ne pouvaient pas être ravis- de voir un nouveau membre se joindre à eux sur l'échiquier qu'étais le Hueco Mundo.

Un espada de plus signifiait que l'un d'entre eux allait être rejeté, devinaient-ils. Ils doutaient qu'Aizen décide que son espada puisse être composé finalement de onze, douze ou vingt arrancar. Il y allait y avoir un perdant qui serait destitué de son titre d'espada, et d'autres dont l'importance allait diminuer avec leur grade. Et aucun d'eux ne voulait ça.

Ils ne protestèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de regarder fixement le nouveau maître des lieux, sans montrer une quelconque approbation ou désapprobation. Ils refusaient de montrer leur inquiétude et leur peur et leur inquiétude.

Aizen Sosuke les jaugeait en retour avec un petit sourire moquer. Comme s'il lisait toutes leurs pensées, connaissait leurs désirs et ambitions les plus secrètes et qu'il s'en moquait. Parce qu'il se savait le plus fort et savait que quoi qu'ils tentent, il les dominerait toujours par l'esprit et le sabre à la main.

Et tous les espadas le savaient aussi bien que lui, aussi ne tentaient ils pas de se rebeller.

Ils avaient compris que cela ne servirait à rien le jour où Aizen était arrivé pour la première fois au Hueco Mundo, une dizaine d'année plus tôt. Ce jour là, il avait en quelques minutes vaincu une vingtaine d'arrancars et avait arrâché à Barragan, le « roi » auto-proclamé du Hueco Mundo la promesse de son obéissance.

En dix ans, il avait trouvé tous les arrancars vivants au Hueco Mundo et les avait fédéré, par la peur et l'ambition. Il les avait aidé à ôter leurs masques, et leur promettait un objet qui leur donnerait toute la puissance dont ils oseraient jamais rêvé, et leur permettrait de régner sur tous les mondes. Avec le Hogyoku, ils n'auraient plus jamais à craindre les shinigami.

Mais ce pouvoir démesuré du Hogyoku, ils devraient le partager. Avec Aizen bien sûr, mais aussi entre eux. Et Aizen avait décidé que les dix arrancar les plus puissants partageraient son pouvoir. Ils étaient dix actuellement à convenir à ses exigences de puissance. Et l'arrivée d'un onzième leur faisait craindre, à juste titre, de perdre leur place. Certains craignaient de perdre leur pouvoir sur les autres arrancars, comme Szayel, tandis que d'autre craignaient seulement d'être ainsi éloigné du maître qu'ils étaient heureux de servir. Tia Hallibel était de ceux là.

-Bien sûr, continua Aizen de sa voix douce, l'arrivée d'un nouvel Espada va causer quelques changements parmi notre hiérarchie.

En prononçant ces mots, le shinigami ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons de l'espada. Chacun de ses membres comprenait qu'Aizen jouait avec eux et s'amusait de leur peur.

C'est pourquoi tout en contemplant Aizen d'un air calme, tous tremblaient intérieurement. Tous, sauf Barragan. Lui savait qu'il ne craignait rien. Il était le plus puissant de tous les arrancars, depuis toujours. Jamais un hollow n'avait approché de près sa puissance, et jamais aucun ne l'atteindrait. Le vieil homme souriait d'un air méprisant dans sa barbe en voyant ses compagnons craindre pour leur avenir. Lui resterait le primero, à jamais.

-Mais nous avons d'abord d'autres choses plus importantes à voir, poursuivit Aizen en choisissant de faire croitre l'angoisse de ceux qui le servaient. Vous serez d'abord heureux de savoir que mes plans pour que nous nous emparions du Hogyokou progressent.

Les espadas n'eurent d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur le discours d'Aizen, mettant de côté leurs angoisses et leurs interrogations. Aizen ne supporterait pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas.

Ils mirent donc le nouvel espada de côté dans leur esprit, pour l'instant.

À leur insu, dans une pièce voisine, le même futur espada attendait qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Assis sur un siège près d'une table sur laquelle reposait une corbeille emplie de fruit appétissants, l'arrancar faisait rouler une pêche sous sa paume en un geste machinal. À ses pieds, une petite fille dessinait de vagues formes dans la poussière.

Ils attendaient, sans impatience. L'homme et l'enfant étaient tous deux maigres et faméliques. Ils ne mangeaient pas à leur faim depuis longtemps. Leurs cheveux étaient secs et ternes, et n'avaient pas connus de brosse depuis bien longtemps. On leur avait donné des vêtements, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment à leur taille, et ils semblaient très mal à l'aise dedans. La petite fille avait enlevé le haut et était assise dessus, peu soucieuse de le laisser traîner dans la poussière.

De tout leur être dégageait une impression de lassitude et de tristesse extrême. On les aurait cru fatigués de vivre.

Pourtant, côte à côte, ils dégageaient une énergie formidable. Le monde semblait se consumer à côté d'eux sous le flot de reiatsu qu'ils émettaient. Plus qu'une extraordinaire puissance, cette impression témoignait de leur incapacité à contrôler totalement leur pouvoir.

Pris dans leurs réflexions, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passer un homme de haute taille vêtu de noir. Celui-ci s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et les scruta une longue minute en affichant un sourire ironique.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, les deux arrancars se retournèrent vers lui avec curiosité, et comme de l'avidité dans le regard.

-Alors c'est vous deux le nouvel espada ? C'est surprenant. Je vous imaginais... plus grand.

-Plus grand ?

-Oui. Aizen-sama ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, expliqua l'homme en roulant des yeux. Vous l'avez beaucoup impressionné vous savez ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment, dit l'homme d'une voix où perçait un peu d'agacement. Vous êtes un peu lent d'esprit n'est-ce pas ?

Les sourcils de l'espada se froncèrent sous l'effet de la colère, mais il ne bougea pas. La petite fille, au contraire, se dressa sur ses jambes et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Comment osez-vous dire ça ?, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous insulter ! Et toi Starrk, tu devrais protester ! Ne reste pas amorphe !

Starrk restait ébahi devant la réaction de l'enfant. Le shinigami éclata de rire.

-Et bien, on dirait que toute votre énergie s'est concentrée dans la gamine. C'est vraiment étonnant. Non seulement vous avez arraché votre masque, mais vous avez aussi divisé votre âme en deux. C'est à ma connaissance la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produit. Aucune âme n'a jamais réussi à se diviser en deux.

Starrk baissa la tête.

-Le prenez-vous comme un reproche ?, demanda le shinigami. Ce n'en était pas un.

-Non. Je sais. C'est juste que...

L'arrancar se tut. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ?Ils avaient connu la solitude bien trop longtemps. Lassés de voir les gens mourir autour d'eux à cause de leur pression spirituelle, ils s'étaient réfugié loin dans les profondeurs du Hueco Mundo. Quand ils avaient brisé leur masque, ils avaient espéré mourir. Il n'en avait rien été. Et le seigneur Aizen les avait découvert, leur proposant de rejoindre l'armée qu'il réunissait.

Il leur avait proposé de se battre contre leurs ennemis héréditaires, les shinigami. De se venger. Mais la vengeance n'était pas ce que voulait l'arrancar. Il désirait autre chose, plus que tout au monde.

-Certains ne vont pas aimer le fait que nous soyons différents, compléta Lilinette.

Oui, il craignait cela. C'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, là où Lilinette trouvait toujours les mots justes. Il se contenta donc d'approuver d'un hochement de tête ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Impressionnant, murmura le shinigami d'un air exagérément impressionné. Non seulement votre âme est divisée en deux mais en plus vous êtes en parfaite résonance : vous pensez la même chose au même moment. Inimaginable !

-Vous vous moquez de moi, constata Starrk, tout en empêchant Lilinette de se précipiter sur l'homme. Et j'ignore qui vous êtes.

-Vraiment ? Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas été présentés... Je suis Ichimaru Gin, le second du seigneur Aizen.

Starrk amorça un geste pour se lever de son siège en signe de respect. Il imaginait que c'était ce que l'autre attendait de lui. Mais Ichimaru leva une main vers lui.

-Gardez vos gestes de respect pour le seigneur Aizen, moi je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces simagrées. Je venais simplement voir son nouvel animal de compagnie. Et je dois dire que je vous trouve bien moins amusant que je ne l'avais espéré.

-J'en suis... désolé. Je ne cherche pas à être intéressant.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Ichimaru s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit en face de Starrk. Il saisit un fruit et commença à le manger. Lilinette s'approcha et saisit une pomme avant de se réfugier derrière Starrk pour la manger. Elle regardait Ichimaru avec curiosité et elle avait une lueur de défi dans le regard, comme si elle le défiait de l'empêcher de manger son fruit. Ils n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion de manger même de la chair hollow ces derniers temps. Le shinigami eut un petit rire.

-Et bien, quelle méfiance ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous allez socialiser avec vos nouveaux compagnons.

Il décela un éclair d'inquiétude dans le regard de Starrk et son sourire s'élargit.

-Mais c'est que je pourrais bien être face au premier arrancar désireux de se faire des amis parmi ses confrères. Bonne chance, vous découvrirez qu'ils ne sont pas facile à aborder. Mais avant de les rencontrer, il vous reste d'abord une tâche à accomplir. Je suis là pour ça.

-Laquelle ?

-Le seigneur Aizen va annoncer à la fin de sa réunion avec l'espada le nom de celui qui va rentrer dans ses rangs. Vous. Ce qui signifie qu'il va falloir vous donner un grade dans l'espada.

Starrk fronça les sourcils. C'était la toute première fois qu'on lui parlait d'un grade. Aizen les avait simplement invité à rejoindre son espada lui et Lilinette.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grade, répondit-il au shinigami. Servir le seigneur Aizen me suffit amplement.

-Oh, mais le seigneur Aizen insiste beaucoup là-dessus lui. Savoir quelle est la place de chacun dans l'espada rend les interaction entre ses membres tellement plus... facile.

-C'est étrange. Vous prononcez le mot ''facile'' comme si vous pensiez au mot ''amusant''.

-C'est souvent la même chose.

L'arrancar fit une moue dubitative. Il lui semblait à lui que c'était là des choses très différentes. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme en face de lui s'intéresse vraiment à son opinion. Il avait même du mal à saisir sa façon de penser. Il saisit à son tour un fruit et mordit dedans. Le goût de celui-ci le saisit. Il lui rappelait des sensations confuses, très lointaine. D'avant qu'il ne dévore des hollow et leur énergie pour survivre. Il se délecta de cette bouchée juteuse puis se retourna vers son vis à vis.

-Je dois donc avoir un grade.

-Oui. C'est votre puissance qui le déterminera.

-Et comment la calculez-vous ? Par un combat ? Une comparaison avec les autres ?

-C'est beaucoup plus subtil que ça. Venez.

Ichimaru se leva et sortit de la pièce. Après un instant d'hésitation, Starrk et Lilinette le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce voisine. Celle-ci était emplie de tuyaux dans lesquels circulaient des fluides liquides aux couleurs étranges. Il y avait également un mur couvert d'écrans géants, tous éteints, et un grand bureau qui disparaissait en partie sous des couches de papiers. Plusieurs éprouvettes étaient soigneusement placées à l'écart de la pile qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Enfin, au centre de la pièce, il y avait une cuve remplie d'un liquide noir qui bouillonnait.

Ichimaru s'avança vers lui. Il attrapa une paire de gants de protection et saisit une immense aiguille qu'il fixa à un long tuyau souple qui baignait dans le liquide. Cela fait, il s'approcha d'un tableau de contrôle et appuya sur plusieurs touches.

Enfin, il se retourna vers les deux arrancars. Lilinette se penchait vers la cuve, comme hésitant à toucher le liquide.

-Ceci, expliqua Ichimaru en attrapant l'aiguille tout en faisant signe à Lilinette de reculer, est une invention d'un petit arrancar aux prétentions de scientifique, Szayel Apporo Grantz. Ce fluide réagit au reiatsu de la personne à qui on l'injecte.

-Et vous allez nous l'injecter ?, demanda Lilinette.

-Pas à vous deux, juste à Starrk. C'est lui l'espada. Âme divisée ou non, tu n'est guère plus que son arme fillette. Oui, je vais vous l'injecter. Il va jauger votre puissance. Et quand vous allez rentrer dans la salle du trône, il prendra la forme d'un tatouage et y inscrira votre rang de puissance au sein de l'espada en.

-C'est tout ?, interrompit Lilinette avec une moue déçue. Ce n'est pas très impressionnant.

-Ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est que les différents tatouages de l'espada réagissent les uns par rapport aux autres. Si vous obtenez, par exemple, le chiffre six, celui de l'espada numéro six actuel deviendra un sept. Aucune contestation de rang n'est donc possible.

C'était curieux, songea Starrk. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'une chose pareille était possible. Mais à vrai dire, il ignorait beaucoup de chose. Avant d'arracher son masque, peu de phénomènes le captivaient et l'intéressaient.

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à décider où vous souhaitez que je tatoue votre futur chiffre. Une préférence ?

Starrk haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Ce n'était qu'une étape nécessaire. Il tendit sa main.

-Ici ça ira très bien.

-Parfais, répondit Ichimaru.

Il enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau de l'arrancar, transperçant sans mal le hierro. Puis, il appuya pour faire pénétrer le produit.

-Au fait, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique. J'ai oublié de dire que cela faisait affreusement mal.

Starrk hurla lorsque le produit commença à se répandre dans ses veines. C'était comme du fer en fusion qui y circulait. Il saisit violemment sa main et le sentait bouger sous sa peau.

Enfin, au bout de quelques longues minutes, la douleur diminua. Il réalisa qu'il était tombé à genoux et que Lilinette le regardait avec effroi en le tenant par le bras.

-Ça va, dit-il pour la rassurer, en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. La douleur s'en va. C'est fini.

-Il se pourrait que ça picote à nouveau lorsque le tatouage se mettra en place, précisa Gin comme par politesse.

Starrk se contenta d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il recevait d'intenses signaux de douleur de sa main gauche. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur la cuve.

-Et quelle est la suite, demanda-t-il à Ichimaru.

-Restez-là, lui intima celui-ci. Je vais voir si le seigneur Aizen en a fini avec sa réunion.

Sans plus s'intéresser à eux, le shinigami quitta la pièce.

-Ça fait mal ?, demanda Lilinette d'une voix inquiète.

-Très. Mais moins que lorsque nous avons enlevé le masque.

-Tant mieux. Nous... J'ai eu peur pour nous. Pour toi.

Elle eut un petit rire gêné.

-C'est bizarre hein ? D'être deux personnes. Tu te rencontre ? Nous étions un, et maintenant nous avons deux cœurs, quatre jambes, quatre bras...

-Oui c'est étrange, reconnut Starrk. Mais je trouve ça bien, en quelque sorte.

-Nous voulions tellement cela. Ne plus être seul. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

À ces mots, Starrk réalisa pour la première fois qu'ils étaient bien devenus deux êtres différents. Il n'aurait jamais parlé d'une envie de jouer. Ça, c'était un désir d'enfant. Lui, il voulait autre chose. Des gens à qui parler, des gens qu'il puisse toucher sans tuer. Il n'avait même pas besoin de leur parler pour être heureux. Les voir, les écouter, les toucher, simplement sentir leur présence non loin de lui alors que ses yeux étaient fermés, tout cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il réalisa que Lilinette continuait à parler et il se concentra sur ses paroles. Elle était en train de lui énumérer toutes les choses qui l'avait surprise depuis leur arrivée dans ce palais qu'Aizen avait nommé Las Noches. Le nouvel espada était impressionné par la capacité à babiller de la petite fille à ses côtés. Lui même n'était pas ainsi. Il préférait se taire. C'était là une seconde différence entre eux deux. Il se demanda s'il y en avait d'autres. Il était impatient de les découvrir. Lilinette était une part de lui, mais elle était aussi une étrangère qu'il devait apprendre à connaître et à comprendre. C'était merveilleux.

Tandis que toutes ces réflexions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Ichimaru revient dans la salle.

-Prêt à rencontrer vos nouveaux amis Starrk ? Aizen veut que vous vous joigniez à sa petite sauterie.

Starrk ignorait ce que c'était qu'une sauterie. Sans doute une autre plaisanterie du shinigami se dit-il. Il opina donc à nouveau de la tête et avec Lilinette ils s'apprêtèrent à le suivre. Mais Ichimaru leva le bras pour empêcher la petite fille de passer.

-Ah, j'ai oublié de dire que c'était réservé aux espadas ? Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Seul l'un de vous a le niveau pour faire partie de cette merveilleuse confrérie et ce n'est pas toi.

-Mais nous sommes une seule personne, contra Starrk en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas tout à fait. Elle fait partie de toi mais elle n'est pas toi pourrions nous dire.

Starrk n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il sentait que c'était vain.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il donc. Tu m'attend ici Lilinette ?

L'air horriblement déçue, la petite fille hocha de la tête et s'assit par terre.

-Je t'attend ici.

Starrk la remercia du regard de ne pas avoir insisté. Puis il suivit Ichimaru qui fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte monumentale de pierre blanche immaculée. Le shinigami l'ouvrit d'une simple poussée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce aux dimensions énormes. Le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs mètres du sol, soutenu par de lourdes colonnes. Seule une longue table occupait l'espace de la salle. Autour de celle-ci, une dizaine de personnes fixaient Ichimaru et Starrk.

Celui-ci comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Une grande hostilité émanait de toutes les personnes assemblées, à l'exception d'Aizen. Celui-ci se leva en souriant.

-Et voici le nouvel espada, déclara-t-il en invitant Starrk à s'approcher d'un geste de la main. Viens donc prendre place, que nous découvrions le rang qui est désormais le tien.

Starrk s'avança de quelques pas, avec hésitation. Il avait peur. Il n'était pas certain que son reiatsu n'allait pas une nouvelle fois anéantir ceux qu'il approchait. Ces espadas étaient forts, et Aizen lui avait promis qu'ils résisteraient, mais pouvait-il en être certain. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque la douleur le fit à nouveau grimacer. Il sentait l'encre sous sa main bouger et chercher à se fixer en une forme définie. Il vit la plupart des espadas grimacer aussi sous la souffrance.

Il se figea, incertain.

Puis, la douleur diminua soudainement, jusqu'à revenir à un niveau tolérable. La plupart des espadas se mirent à examiner le chiffre qui s'affichait désormais sur leur tatouage, ou demandaient à un voisin de le faire pour eux s'il était placé à un endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient voir directement. Seul un homme corpulent aux cheveux blancs et qui portait une sorte de couronne d'os ne fit pas un geste pour vérifier.

-'tain, j'ai perdu un rang, marmonna un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. J'suis le novento maintenant.

-Dommage que tu sois pas carrément viré Grimmjow, ricana un homme très maigre aux cheveux noirs. J'aurais apprécié de plus t'avoir à côté de moi. J'suis toujours à la même place moi ?

Il tira la langue, et Starrk frissonna. Comment pouvais-on se faire tatouer cette horreur sur la langue ? Le dénommé Grimmjow ricana à son tour et annonça à l'homme qu'il était désormais l'octavo. Chaque espada constata qu'il avait perdu un rang. Un murmure d'incrédulité parcourut la table.

-Coyote Starrk. Montrez-nous donc votre tatouage, demanda Aizen.

Sans la regarder, Starrk leva sa main et la montra à la table. Le murmure enfla tandis que tous commentaient entre eux cette révélation. Le vieillard se leva soudainement, renversant sa chaise dans son geste.

-Cela ne se peut !, tonna-t-il. Je suis le primero !

-Pourtant, vous venez de devenir le secundo, persifla Ichimaru. L'ancien roi de Las Noches n'est plus l'espada le plus puissant dirait-on.

-En effet, c'est incontestable, déclara Aizen, et les murmure se turent. Dès notre prochaine réunion, vous prendrez donc chacun la place correspondante à votre nouveau rang.

Il se tourna vers un homme aux cheveux blonds filasse, qui regardait son bras d'un air terrifié.

-Quand à toi Zorino, tu rejoint désormais les rangs des Privaron Espada. Tu servira désormais parmi eux.

-Je peux servir seigneur, supplia celui-ci. Laissez moi une chance ! Laissez-moi rester un espada !

-Hors de ma vue, déclara Aizen d'un ton glacial.

L'homme hésita, puis, pris de terreur, quitta la salle en courant.

-Vous venez de vous faire un ennemi, murmura Ichimaru d'un air ravi.

-Je n'en cherche pas, rétorqua Starrk.

-Oh, vous en aurez croyez-moi. Et presque tous sont dans cette pièce.

-Et maintenant, l'interrompit Aizen, je vais devoir rejoindre la Soul Society pour un temps. Je reviendrai le mois prochain. D'ici là, que l'un de vous explique à notre nouveau primera espada sa place et ses devoirs.

Il se leva, et la réunion fut terminée. Les espadas se levèrent et la plupart quittèrent la salle sans jeter un regard à Starrk. Celui-ci, au contraire, les regardait tous avec attention. Ils étaient tous fort différents, mais de la plupart il sentait pulser une intense colère et un désir de se battre et de tuer. L'homme aux cheveux bleus, Grimmjow, et son voisin et l'une des trois femmes présentes en particulier étaient emplis d'une énergie meurtrière. Starrk avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas tant dirigée contre lui que contre toute la création. Le vieil homme qui était auparavant la primera espada, lui, semblait au contraire vouloir le voir s'écrouler mort à l'instant. Starrk décida de s'en méfier. Il étudia avec plus d'attention et de curiosité les trois arrancars qui ne laissaient pas leurs émotions violentes s'épancher autour deux.

L'un était un gigantesque homme noir au crâne rasé. Les deux autres, deux femmes, l'observaient avec curiosité. La première une jeune femme aux cheveux verts, parlait avec excitation à l'autre, une métisse aux cheveux blonds.

Le primera espada hésitait à s'approcher d'elles. Elles semblaient plus abordables que les autres espadas, mais il devait avouer qu'elles... l'intimidaient. Il n'avait jamais croisé de femmes. Les hollows femelles ne comptaient pas. Ça, c'était autre chose.

Finalement, il passa devant elles en les saluant d'un brusque signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Il lui tardait de retrouver Lilinette et de parler avec elle de leurs nouveaux compagnons.

C'est alors qu'il sentit sa détresse et sa peur. Le cœur glacé, il se mit à courir dans la direction où il la sentait.

Au détour d'un couloir, la petite fille était tenue à bout de bras par l'octava espada, l'homme maigre aux cheveux noirs. Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur et l'étranglait à moitié. Du sang perlait au sommet de son crâne.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce moucheron ?, ricanait l'homme. Les moucherons comme ça, moi je les écrase.

Starrk allait se précipiter pour l'arrêter quand une main saisit son bras. C'était la métisse qui le regardait avec un regard glacial.

-Laisse-le faire, lui intima-t-elle.

-Quoi ?, demanda Starrk incrédule.

-Laisse-le faire. Tu n'a aucune raison de protéger cette arrancar. Elle est trop faible pour survivre ici. Si tu la sauves, un autre la tuera demain. C'est un geste de pitié de la laisser mourir maintenant. À moins que tu ais une raison ? De la sauver

-C'est Lilinette, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Ta fraccion ?, demanda la femme avant de préciser devant l'incompréhension de Starrk. Ton serviteur ?

Starrk hocha la tête, pris par l'urgence de la situation. Mais au plus profond de lui, il était soulagé de n'être pas obligé de dire que Lilinette était une part de son âme. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les regarde comme une chose étrange.

-Alors protège là.

La femme relâcha sa pression sur son bras, et Starrk à son tour saisit la main de l'espada qui voulait tuer Lilinette.

-Lâche la lui ordonna-t-il.

-Pas question. Je m'amuse trop là, répondit l'autre avec un rire méchant.

Starrk fit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis des années. Il relâcha légèrement sa pression spirituelle. Aussitôt, la moitié des arrancars qui assistaient à la scène tombèrent sur le sol, en suffoquant à moitié. L'octava espada, lui, avait cessé de sourire. Au bout d'une minute à tenter de lutter contre le regard et la pression spirituelle de Starrk, il baissa le bras et laissa la petite fille lui échapper. Il partit en claquant de la langue, d'un air déçu.

Le primera se désintéressa immédiatement de lui. Il porta un regard sévère à tous les arrancars présents.

-Personne ne touche à Lilinette, déclara-t-il en articulant bien chaque mot. Quand il s'éloigna, sa main appuyée sur l'épaule de la fillette en un geste rassurant, il était certain que tous avaient bien compris le message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Starrk et Lilinette se perdirent dans les couloirs sans fin de Las Noches. Ils finirent par trouver sans le vouloir un chemin qui menait vers le toit du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient. La vue leur coupa le souffle. D'ici, ils voyaient le désert s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Et autour d'eux, s'élevaient les différents bâtiments de Las Noches, réunis par de longs couloirs. La forteresse était apparue comme énorme à Starrk vue de l'intérieur, mais c'était plus impressionnant encore ainsi. Mais le plus incroyable était le dôme qui se dressait, encore inachevé, au-dessus de la forteresse. Il était large de plusieurs kilomètres, et presque aussi haut. En silence, le nouvel espada et sa petite compagne contemplèrent la vue pendant un moment, écoutant le silence familier du désert. Starrk finit par fermer les yeux. Instantanément, il sombra dans l'oubli.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne rouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui c'était passé, sans succès. En entendant un rire près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux.

C'était Lilinette qui riait. Elle était en train de discuter avec plusieurs jeunes femmes qui affichaient toutes un air réjoui. Il y avait là les deux femmes de l'espada. Starrk hésita une fois de plus. Devait-il les rejoindre ?

La femme aux cheveux verts décida pour lui.

-Ah, l'endormi s'est réveillé !

-Endormi ?, s'étonna Starrk. C'est ça qui m'est arrivé ? Mais je n'avais jamais...

-Les hollows ne dorment pas et rêvent pas, confirma la jeune femme. Mais les arrancars, eux, le peuvent. Vous venez de le découvrir.

Starrk était ébahi par cette nouvelle. Il ne savait pas qu'une telle chose était possible. Et il se sentait reposé pour la première fois depuis des mois, même s'il avait des douleurs dans son dos. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour faire disparaître une douleur dans son cou. La femme eut un petit rire.

-Et la prochaine fois, vous feriez mieux de dormir dans un vrai lit. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans une pièce, les serviteurs arrancars vous la meubleront dans l'heure qui suit. Ce sera votre chambre. En tant que primera espada, vous avez bien sûr droit de prendre des appartements aussi grands que vous le désirez.

-Une chambre me suffira, avoua Starrk. Et ce n'est pas nécessaire de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas... ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-C'est entendu. Permets-moi de me présenter alors. Je suis Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tercera espada.

-Coyote Starrk.

La glace sembla aussitôt se briser. Les quatre autres femmes se présentèrent. La première était Tia Hallibel, quatra espada, et les trois dernières ses fraccions, Apache, Mila-Rose, et Sun Sun. Toutes ces femmes étaient tour à tour joyeuses et sérieuses, et elles discutaient avec Lilinette comme si elles la connaissait depuis toujours. Il était heureux de voir la petite Lilinette aussi expansive. Lui même n'arrivait pas à l'être. Quelque chose le gênait avec ces femmes, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre quoi. Aussi resta-t-il silencieux, se contentant de les écouter papoter. Les fraccions d'Hallibel expliquaient à Lilinette les choses à savoir sur la vie à Las Noches, et notamment les erreurs à ne pas commettre quand on est une fraccion. Puis, elles se mirent à parler vêtements. Starrk n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel sujet amusait Lilinette.

-C'est vrai que ce que tu porte ne te va pas très bien, reconnut Sun Sun. Il faut que nous t'emmenions faire un tour à l'intendance. Si nos espadas le permettent.

Hallibel donna son accord sans hésitation, et Starrk se vit obliger de faire de même. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour Lilinette, mais la quarta semblait faire confiance à ses fraccions. Leur demander de veiller sur Lilinette apparaîtrait donc comme une insulte aux quatre femmes.

Heureusement, Neliel choisit ce moment là pour se lever.

-Je vais vous accompagner un peu. Mes fraccions doivent s'ennuyer sans moi, et Nnoitra est capable de s'en prendre à eux si je suis trop longtemps loin d'eux.

Hallibel s'apprêta à se lever, mais Neliel lui fit signe de rester assise. Starrk surpris un échange de regard entre elles deux, mais ne sut comment l'interpréter. En tout cas, la quarta se rassit, et ils regardèrent tous les deux le groupe de jeunes femmes disparaître dans l'escalier. Hallibel se cala contre le mur auquel elle était adossé, et ferma les yeux

Starrk jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la jeune femme blonde. Elle était belle, trouvait-il, même s'il ne voyait pas son masque en entier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de points de comparaison bien sûr, juste les fracciones et les deux autres femmes de l'espada. Mais il trouvait qu'elle était la plus belle, la plus...

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle réveillait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de terriblement proche du hollow qu'il avait été.

Il était effrayé, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps.

-C'est naturel, déclara Hallibel, le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Naturel ? Qu'est-ce-qui est naturel ?

La quarta se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ce que tu ressent en ce moment. En arrachant ton masque, tu t'est libéré des deux instinct du hollow, ceux qui submergent toute autre émotion ou pensée : la faim et la colère. Tu est à nouveau capable de raisonnement, et tu redécouvre les instincts que ton masque avait étouffé : l'avidité, la fierté, la jalousie, la joie, la tristesse, la douleur, la simple gourmandise... mais aussi le désir de posséder l'autre. La sexualité.

Starrk se sentit rougir de honte.

-C'est normal. Tous les nouveaux arrancars le vivent. Pour assouvir ce besoin là, tu peux t'adresser à n'importe quelle arrancar du palais, si elle n'appartient pas à quelqu'un, comme les fraccion. Tu est le primera, elles exauceront tous tes désirs avec joie.

-Pourquoi me dit-tu tout cela, demanda Starrk, de plus en plus gêné.

-Parce que dame Neliel et moi ne pensons pas que des brutes comme Nnoitra ou Grimmjow t'expliqueraient correctement ton problème. Et puis... tu est tout à fait à mon goût. Pour cette nuit, je veux bien être ton amante, primera espada. Mais, même si je te suis inférieure en rang dans l'espada, n'espère jamais m'avoir contre mon gré.

-Je ne ferais pas cela, répondit Starrk d'une voix rauque.

Puis, la blonde arrancar se pencha vers lui, et son odeur l'envahit. Il cessa de penser pour agir instinctivement, se rappelant des souvenirs oubliés, réapprenant comment toucher le corps collé contre le sien, comment donner du plaisir, et comment en recevoir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quand Starrk se réveilla, à cause du froid plus intense qui indiquait les « nuits » au Hueco Mundo, Hallibel était partie. Il n'en était pas étonné. Juste un peu déçu, peut-être. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller en tenant un autre être vivant dans ses bras. Même si ce qu'ils avaient fait lui avait apporté beaucoup de satisfaction, il se sentait seul, encore une fois.

Sans s'attarder sur cette tristesse inattendue qui lui broyait son cœur si récent, il redescendit dans l'intérieur de Las Noches à la recherche de Lilinette. À cette heure de la « journée », il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs. L'espada croisa quelques arrancars de faible puissance qui fuirent presque devant lui, effrayés par son rang et son reiatsu. Il n'arrivait pas à entamer une conversation avec eux, et ne se voyait pas les poursuivre juste pour cela. En soupirant, il poursuivit sa route.

Un espada lui coupa le passage.

-Salut. Tu m'reconnait ?

-Tu est l'un des espadas. Grimmjaw...

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, noventa espada, répondit l'autre avec un sourire carnassier. Pour le moment. Mais j'compte bien progresser et surpasser bientôt les autres ! Je m'vois bien quarta ou tercera espada. Et toi ?

Starrk était amusé par la faconde et l'orgueil ironique du noventa. Avec cet homme-là, il était facile de parler trouvait-il.

-Je suivrais ça avec attention. Je suppose que ce ne sera pas facile.

-Non. Mais bah, le plus amusant, c'est le duel, la victoire est juste un bonus si le combat est intéressant. On verra bien ce que je ferais. T'a trouvé des appartements au fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que Lilinette s'en est occupée, je vais voir.

-C'est ta fraccion ? Dis-lui de faire gaffe alors, moi je mors pas les petites filles, mais Nnoitra et quelques autres sont pas pareils. Nnoitra déteste les femmes, tu peux être certain qu'il lui cherchera des noises de temps en temps. Mais t'est le primera et elle est sous ta protection, il devrait se tenir tranquille maintenant. Méfiez-vous surtout de Barragan et de ses fraccions. Ils t'en veulent à mort pour avoir volé le rang de celui-là. Il était roi à Las Noches avant l'arrivée d'Aizen. Un type très dangereux.

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow s'éloigna dans le couloir, avant d'être rejoint par ses fraccions. Tous s'inclinèrent légèrement devant Starrk, avant de se mettre à discuter avec l'octava. Le primera s'éloigna en souriant légèrement. Il sentait Lilinette non loin et il avait hâte de la retrouver.

Il la découvrit au détour d'un couloir. Elle lui fit signe de la main de le rejoindre, et courut devant lui jusqu'à une porte. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit une grande pièce blanche, vide de tout meuble. La pièce était lumineuse, et de la fenêtre on voyait le désert et la lune au dessus, ainsi que le dôme en construction. Mais déjà Lilinette était passée dans la pièce suivante, où Starrk la suivit. Au beau milieu de celle-ci trônait un immense lit monté sur une estrade.

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils l'installent tout de suite, s'exclama Lilinette en grimpant dessus. C'est beau hein ? Ce sont nos appartements. On peut les meubler comme on veut, il suffit de demander. Les fraccions d'Hallibel m'ont promis qu'elles m'aideraient à le faire. Et elles veulent faire une fête de bienvenue, ici ce soir. Il y aura plusieurs espadas et fraccions. C'est merveilleux non ?

Starrk sourit, et vint s'allonger sur le lit à côté d'elle. La petite Lilinette s'installa entre ses bras et ils restèrent silencieux, à écouter leur respiration et à goûter au plaisir d'un contact corporel.

Pour la première fois de leur longue, très longue vie au Hueco Mundo, ils touchaient au bonheur.

Ils avaient une famille. Et peut importait si celle-ci était en partie composée de guerriers amoureux du combat, de bavardes ennuyantes, de personnes refusant de les laisser approcher. Malgré tout cela, c'était malgré tout une famille, la leur.

En ce moment là, Starrk et Lilinette se jurèrent en eux-même de rester fidèle à Aizen, le traître shinigami, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il leur avait offert la plus belle des choses que l'on puisse rêver quand on a passé l'essentiel de sa vie dans la solitude.

Une famille.

Rien que pour cela, il aurait leur reconnaissance éternelle.


End file.
